


What Was Lost

by AgentCodywolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, baby sister becket, go big or go extinct, they kept fighting, when all hope was lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaiju have gotten stronger, the Jaegers are evolving faster, and the bureaucrats are pushing for a wall to be built. Its all Stacker can do to keep his program running as he loses more and more Jaegers all over the world. He’s forced to call on an old friend from the start of the Jaeger program to partner with a rookie with an attitude to pair up with an unpredictable team in the hopes to protect Anchorage after the loss of Gipsy Danger. This is their story and how they fight in a time that hope was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Lost

Kali Becket woke two seconds before the alarms went off. Her brothers always said she had a sixth sense for the kaiju stuff. Knowing where to be at the right time.

“She’s our little kaiju sensor, pocket edition,” Yancy had joked the one day, ruffling her long blonde hair as she sat on Gipsy’s shoulder as the boys tinkered with their baby. She’d glared at him, going back to her studying. One of them needed brains, seeing as the other two were always using their brawn.  They looked after each other and depended on each other. Almost too much.

It had just been the three of them for years. Dad had run off shortly after she was born and Mom hadn’t made it out of the hospital she was working in when the kaiju attacked. Raleigh and Yancy had been on base up in Anchorage during the attack. They’d found her hidden out in the cave near home, a shotgun that was too big for her pointed at their faces. They’d talked Stacker into letting her stay on base, refusing to let their baby sis out of sight for very long. Stacker had taken one look at the then 13-year-old and nodded. He understood all too well what the boys were going through. Kali had met Mako a handful of times and she could see how Stacker watched her, just like how the boys watched her.

Today, she rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans quickly and grabbing her coat before racing out her door and toward the control center. Stacker let her stay there during the boys’ missions. Brutus was still down with repairs, so of course it would be the boys. Her boys. She hated this feeling she got whenever they went out. Like something bad was going to happen. She didn’t like it at all, but now she could be out there, with them, if Stacker let her in a jaeger. She had the scores to prove she could handle it and the time in the sims to show she was ready. Soon, please, be soon. She was ready to fight, to finally drift for real. She and Mako had talked about it, Kali reading her material, Mako sketching the jaegers. They both could be pilots, if they could get over everything else. That’s all they needed to do.

Stacker was by Tendo, looking over the specs on Gipsy at the far end as Kali entered the center. She quickly twisted her hair into a bun with a spare hair tie she kept on her wrist as she plopped down in her seat by Sarah’s station. Sarah was starting her fifth year here in Anchorage, having worked her tech station for three years prior down in LA before being transferred when activity picked up more up here. She always had food at her station. Nervous grazing was what she called it. Kali called it a blessing, seeing as she didn’t need to worry about food when the attacks happened at three fucking am. Kali snagged a donut before grabbing the book from under her chair, starting where she left off while half listening to the pre-mission chatter.

Knifehead was what they were calling this one, a category 3. A big sucker by the sounds of it. Great, just great. The feeling in gut was getting worse, like a knot tying tight where her stomach should be.

“Your brothers need to focus,” Sarah murmured, glancing at Kali.

“I’ve tried telling them,” Kali whispered back, glancing at Stacker’s back. “The kaiju are getting tougher. It’s coming to a head.”

“It’ll be alright, honey,” Sarah whispered before getting back to work. Sarah was always making the three of them food once Kali came to base. Most of the crew in Anchorage liked Kali, seeing as she was somehow a calming influence on her brothers. Only Stacker was brave enough to say it was because she could kick their butts. Which, in some ways, was true. The boys would never hurt her. Not on purpose anyway.

Kali had trouble focusing on her book after that. The boat out there…. she knew her brothers would try to save it. Just kill the beast, she thought, and come home. Come home to me, please.

Kali didn’t realize she was on her feet, but some how she was, hands gripping Sarah’s station too tightly as she heard her brothers call the kaiju dead. Tendo froze over his instruments before turning to Stacker, “Sir.”

“What the?” Yancy started and then she didn’t remember what happened. It all…it was too fast. “Raleigh, we need to…”

Shock, her mind told her, blocking out the painful stuff. You blocking out what would make it impossible to survive. Just like how she didn’t remember getting to the cave. Just like she didn’t remember the night Dad left her in the truck in the middle of an empty parking lot. Just like she didn’t remember that beast from the pits of hell bearing down on her town. She was blocking out this now, this….this losing everything again.

“Sir…I lost both signals.”

Not my boys.

“Sir, what should we do?”

Please, no. Not like Mom.

“Sir?”

Don’t leave me alone here.

“Sir?”

Kali brought her eyes up to meet Stacker, who was standing feet in front of her. His brown eyes met her blue and he reached forward, pulling her into a hug, pulling her into the safety that was him, “Send out the choppers. Send three to check the coast now. The rest to the kill zone. Find that jaeger.”

Kali heard Tendo calling out orders, could hear Sarah making calls to the coast guard, could hear the men and women in the center calling out obscure things, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was the knot in her stomach was gone. It was replaced by a black hole, an emptiness that she’d felt too many times in her life.

Her boys…….


End file.
